Cerclage bands are known (WO 9426192) in which a tightening buckle, which is connected to one end of a band part, has two side walls comprising openings which lie opposite one another and in which a tightening shaft is mounted which is intended for tightening the free end of the band.
Conventional hose clamps are known in which the openings for mounting the tightening shaft have a locking tooth and, in the area of the two openings, the tightening shaft has interacting teeth. A peg-shaped handling part protrudes from the tightening buckle on one side for engagement of a key.